


You Got Me All Fucked Out

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Tony was supposed to be mad.And then Steve just ripped a log in half.





	You Got Me All Fucked Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PjCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [Rise](https://riseup-eyesup-wiseup.tumblr.com/) for the cheer read and Brokeneisenglass in the Stony discord for the beta read! This is for the [Steve Tony Secret Santa](https://stevetonysecretsanta.tumblr.com/), a gift for [doublestuffedleoreos](http://doublestuffedleoreos.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony was supposed to be mad.

He really was. Rogers was being his usual stubborn, righteous self and it was infuriating. Soon enough, some part of his anger would take over and he'd be able to focus on how much he hated Steve.

For now, though, he was ridiculously aroused.

Steve was, amazingly, a master with the ax. Every swing connected and chopped almost fully through the log on the first try. It was so ridiculous how much just watching the man chop wood got Tony going. He was just so strong and the way every muscle flexed when he shifted practically made Tony drool.

And then Steve just ripped a log in half.

It was probably something Tony said, honestly. He had pissed Steve off in some way until the man just had to exert his frustration. But the fact that his frustration came through in him tearing apart a log with his bare hands completely wiped Tony of any rational thinking. All he could think about was those arms and what they would look like without a shirt covering them.

Somewhere among Tony’s caveman thirst for that ass, Steve seemed to notice that he had zoned out. He frowned, that perfect Captain America Disapproves frown, but it only served to make Tony more eager.

“Tony? Hey, are you okay? I think you sorta spaced out there.” Tony actually focused on Steve’s face then, and Steve must have seen something there because he paused, then frowned more, then actually laughed.

“Really? In the middle of all this shit, me basically reaming your ass, all of a sudden you’re horny? For god’s sake, this is your problem, you don’t take anything seriously! Somehow you turn a serious conversation about the actual situation into you wanting to fuck someone! You know-”

“Fuck me.” Tony cut him off, looking him dead in the eye now. A small part of him took pleasure in the shock in the man’s face, but for now, he couldn’t care less.

“I’m sorry what?” Steve stepped slightly closer and fuck, his smell, the overbearing size of him, Tony was practically intoxicated.

“I said ‘fuck me.’ We’ve done plenty together, but I’ve never had you in my ass and right now, I don’t want to fuck someone, I want you to fuck me.”

That must have been enough because Steve growled, actually growled, and then Tony was being dragged by the arm towards the barn and fuck, yes, this is exactly what he wanted. The second they were through the door of the barn, Steve shoved him up against the wall and kissed him, hard and hungry. It was barely a few seconds, but Tony was still breathless when he pulled away.

“Is this what you want Stark? You want me to be rough, hold you up against the wall and fuck you?” Steve snarled and practically attacked Tony’s neck, making Tony whimper and grab onto him.

It escalated from there until Steve had literally torn off all of Tony’s clothes and was kissing him again. Tony was basically desperate, squirming and begging for Steve to actually do something already, but Steve was focused on completely pulling Tony apart. The wooden wall behind him pulled and scratched at his back, but at that point, he couldn’t have cared less.

When Tony finally felt Steve’s hand on his dick, he almost cried. It felt so good, the stimulation almost sending him over the edge already. He bucked his hips and moaned, trying to get more touch.

“Please, Steve, oh fuck, please! I need you, just fuck me already, please- goddammit!” Tony cursed and groaned when Steve pulled his hand away. He stopped complaining, though, when he felt one finger press against his hole. It was thick and strong and wet and Tony was already doubting whether he could take it, but then Steve was pressing forward and he desperately wanted it.

“You feel that, Tony? You feel my finger pressing into you? It’s thick, isn’t it? Bet you can’t wait to have that deep inside you, making you fall apart. You’re gonna fucking love it, and I’m gonna finger you and then I’m gonna fuck you until all you can say is please and you can only think about how hard you’re coming.”

Tony practically sobbed when the finger finally pushed in past the first knuckle and he could barely even breathe. He clung onto Steve’s shirt, because of course the other man hadn’t even bothered to get undressed, and there began the mindless babble.

Steve talked through it, saying things fully unbecoming of Captain America, describing in lurid detail how fucked out Tony was going to be. By the time Steve actually lined up his dick to push in, Tony had already came once, almost entirely from the sound of Steve’s voice growling in his ear nonstop.

And Tony was definitely fucked out by the end, only whimpering when Steve asked him how he was feeling. His ass was sore, he could still feel come dripping out of him, and his mouth felt like a desert, but he didn’t vocalize any of it, simply whimpering and letting his head roll back against the wall.

The last thing he remembered was being pulled closer to Steve’s chest and carried somewhere before he drifted off to sleep, still holding on tightly.


End file.
